Ninja
This page refers to the real-life Japanese assassins. For other uses of the term "Ninja" on this Wiki see Ninja (disambiguation). The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. Battle vs. the Zulu Warrior The Zulu warrior is walking through a open feild with tall grass, he hears a rustling, pulling out his axe and chewing his posion he gets ready for a fight. Suddenly and whisteling sound is heard and somthing cut's the Zulu's arm, looking behind him, he put's his axe in his other hand and picks up his assegai, again he is cut by an unkown force. Yelling out in anger that he can't find his oppoent, then he see's somthing. The Ninja in the tree jsut as he shots the dart at him, catching the projectile in his sheild he throws his spear, not hitting the Ninja directly but grazing him. The Ninja jumps down from the tree taking out his kusarigama and ducks into the grass. The Zulu has his axe out and is once again looking for the Ninja. Jumping out behind the Zulu throwing the weight at the Zulu's axe and disarms him of it. Rushing towards the Zulu breaking a black egg. But as he throws it into the Zulu's face thr Zulu spit's into the Ninja's, blinding each other. The Ninja drops the kusarigama, trying to rub the posion out of eye's. The Zulu takes his spear out and charges forward. Recovering in time to see this the Ninja rolls while unsheathing his sword, slashing the Zulu's leg. Swinging around to try and catch the Ninja but the Ninja rolls agains, this time stabing the Zulu in the thigh. Trying and failing again the catch the Ninja, he is stabbed in the side. The Zulu drops down to one knee in pain the Ninja seeing his oppertunity, the Ninja jumps at the Zulu his Sword raised. But the Zulu rises into it, batting the Ninja to the ground, and stabs him in the heart. Standing up the Zulu yells "uSuthu!!!" holding his spear high over his head in victory. Expert's Opinion The Ninja's were great assassin's but poorly suited for head to head combat. The Zulu's however were trained to kill without mercy, this along with the Zulu's high pain tolerance against the Ninja's mostly hindering weapons gave him the advantage. Battle vs. Shaolin Monk (by KevlarNinja) Ninjas: Shaolin Monks: Three Shaolin Monks are walking through the woods, heading back home. Meanwhile, three Ninjas see the weapons that the monks have and think that it would be nice to take them. One of them throws a shuriken, but it misses, hitting a road sign and alerting the Monks to the ninjas. One of the ninjas covers for his teammate by shooting a blowgun dart and killing a monk. Two of the Ninjas come out of cover from the trees. One of the monks throws a Meteor Hammer, but the ninja he threw it at dodges it. One ninja tries to attack a monk with his Kusari-Fundo but the monk raps it up in his whip chain. At the same time, the second ninja tries to knock the monk over with his Bo, but the monk defends himself with his waxwood staff. The Kusari-Fundo ninja pulls the whip chain monk close to him and slashes the monk on the cheek with his Nekote. The Monk answers back by cutting off the ninjas head with his Twin Hooks. Meanwhile the second ninja cuts the waxwood staff in half with his Ninjato. Just as he is about to stab with his sword, his head falls off. The other monk cut off the ninjas head with his spade. They go down the trail, and the last ninja sneaks up behind the monks. He hits one over the head with his shobo and tries to strangle the other monk with his torinawa. The monk returns the favor from before and stabs the ninja with his Emei Piercers. The Monk thanks him and they walk away, saying a prayer for there fallen brother. Battle vs Germanic Ghost Warrior A lone Ninja is running thru a German forest in the dead of night, he's on a mission. The for has rolled in and he's not sure where he is. He stops for a moment to get his bearings, then he hears a snapping twig. He draws his Wakizahi and three shurikan. He can barly see but he is listening intentilly. He hears somthing whisteling thru the air, and moves to barly avoid a large Dart. He can onyl guess where it came from, but throw a Shurikan at the direction he thinks it came from. The Ghost warrior can't see his opponent but can see the shine of his blade. His dart has missed, so he takes up his spear. Throwing a rock past the Ninja's location, behind him. The Ninja throws another Shurikan, turining to where he thinks the unknown target is. With his back turned the Ghost runs at him spear held up over his head. The Ninja quickly realizes he's be tricked and turns to see a giant shadow. He ducks and rolls out of the way. The slahes at the shadow, but hit's somthing hard he can't cut. He can't see it but he's only hit the Ghost sheild. Deciding on a different approch he jumps back, sheathing his sword. The Germanic Ghost can no longer see the shine of his opponents sword and can only make out a vage shadow dissapeaing into the woods. He gives chase in the general dirrection he saw the shaown dissapear to. The Ninja has now changed tatics to using his kusarigama. Swinging the chain, making it whistle. The Ghost can hear the chian but can barly make out it out. The Ninja swings the ball at the shadowy figure in front of him, hitting the same hard target. Deciding to try hitting him on the other side he switch the direction of his swing. As he gets the rotation up again, but the chian is caught on somthing, looking up he see's the dark warrior has thrown his spear tangeling the chain. Having stopped the bizzare weapon, the Ghost warrior draws his club and charges. The Ninja rolls out of the way of the large club. The Ninja pulls out his Black egg. As the Giant charges again he crushes it and throws it at where he thinks his face is. It works, at least partilly. The dark darkness has thrown his aim off, he' hit the German in the left eye only. But it enought to get him to drop his club to try and rub the glass out of his eye, yelling in pain. It only makins it worse, while the Ninja rushes off to get behind him. With only one eye working, the dark nature of his club means he's unable to locate it. Deciding to draw his last weapon, his Germanic long sword. Looking around he see's the shine of the Ninja's sword again. He deflect the first strike with his own sword, the Second the his sheild and kicks the Ninja to the ground. Rolling to his feet the Ninja goes for another strike. But his sword get stuck with the strike, wedge into the the Ghost warriors sheild. The Ghost pulls the sheild aside and swings his long sword with all his strength, taking the Ninja's head off with one strike. The Ghost drops his sheild, and kicks the Ninja body over. Walking over tot he severed head he picks it up and rasies it over his head shouting a laoud victory cry. WINNER: Ghost Warrior. Battle vs. Song Dynasty Warrior Ninja: Song Warrior: Five Ninja creep into a barracks where five Song Dynasty Warriors lie asleep. Slowly, the lead ninja opens up the door and enters, not waking the Song soldiers in the building. The Ninja thrusts his Ninjato into chest of a Song Warrior, killing him. The Song soldier, however, manages to get out a dying scream which wakes the other Song soldiers. Four of them retreat into the armory, while one grabs a jian off his bedside table, intending to hold the ninja off. The Song Warrior slashes at the ninja, who parries the attack, and them tries to thrust, only from the Song soldier to block the attack with a sideways parry and thrust the jian through the ninja's torso, killing him. A second ninja, however, readies his Kusarigama and disarms the Song Warrior, before striking him in the neck with the scythe end of the Kusarikama, killing the Song soldier. The ninja walked out of the barracks, to meet the rest of the Chinese soldiers, who had armed up in armory. A Chinese soldier impaled one of the ninja on a Quaing. . A ninja, realizing their cover is blown anyway, raises an osutzu and points the weapon at the Chinese warrior with the Quaing. The ninja pulls the trigger and fires a blast of metal shot into the Chinese warrior, killing him. A second Chinese soldier raises a fire lance and fired the primitive firearm, sending out a blast of shot that shreds a ninja's torso, killing the Japanese assassin. . The fire lance gunner tries to reload, but is cut down behind by a ninja armed with a naginata. The blade slices across his back. The ninja then finishes him with a downward stab. The final Chinese warrior smashes the head of the ninja who killed his ally in with a meteor hammer. The final ninja readies his kusarikama and swings it around, as the Chinese warrior does the same with his meteor hammer. The two warrors charge at each other, the ninja scoring a hit on the Chinese warrior's neck with a scythe. The weight of the Chinese soldier's meteor hammer, however, still has it momentum, swing back around and hitting the ninja in the side of his head, caving in his skull. WINNER: TIE Battle vs Apache by Utter noob The three apaches are camping at a lake in the middle of the forest. The ninjas approach the camp as silent as possible. The ninjas step closer and closer until, snap. A ninja looks down to see he stepped on a branch. He looked up and was greeted with an arrow to the throat. He fell down grasping the arrow. Ninjas-2 Apaches-3 The two ninjas see their partner fall and look at each other. They look at the apache who killed their ally and the first ninja threw a shurikan. It stuck right in the apache’s shoulder causing him to grasp it in pain. A barrage off shurikans came flying at the other apaches who are forced to scatter. The injured one however falls back words riddled with shurikans all over his body. Ninjas-2 Apaches-2 The ninjas fall back into the woods as the apaches yell loudly and fire arrows at the ninjas. One hit a ninja in his lower back causing him to fall down in pain. The other ninja tore out the arrow and helped him up as they continued to retreat. The apaches charge after the ninjas continuing to yell as they split up to chase the ninjas in the woods. The wounded ninja hears a war cry of an approaching apache and looks for a spot to hide. He smells something odd and examines his surroundings. He sees several bodies covered in slash marks. He hears the apache closing in and lies down next to them. The apache enters the clearing the wounded ninja is at and looks around. Suddenly the ninja jumps up from the ground kama ready. The apache and the ninja lock knives and struggle to shove each other back. The apache draws his second knife and slashes at the ninja’s leg. The ninja falls down slightly then dies before the apache could strike again. The apache thinks for a second then realizes it was the poison from his arrow. Ninjas-1 Apaches-2 The last ninja sees his comrade killed and ready’s his blow dart. As the apache looks and sees the last ninja he is hit mid chest by the dart. He gripped the dart then seconds later died from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apaches-1 The last apache and the last ninja make eye contact. The ninja draws his ninjato and the apache draws two tomahawks. The ninja slashes horizontal and the apache parried the blade with his tomahawks and kicked the ninja back words, causing him to drop the ninjato. The ninja retreated to were the corpses of the other ninja and apache. He heard the apache approaching and readied a blowdart. He shot the dart at the apache as two tomahawks landed near his legs. The dart hit the apache in his arm but he ignored the pain and charged at the ninja.The ninja backed up slowly as the apche threw a knife at his knee. He roared in pain and tore out the bloodied blade and tossed it aside as the apache closed in. The apache swung his blade high and low yet the ninja parried it and counter striked each time with his kama. The ninja prepared to decapitate the apache with a final slash but the apache ducked and punched the knife wound. The ninja stumbled back words and then was tackled by the apache who put his knife to ninja’s throat and then gasped. He fell to the side dead from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apache-X Expert's opinion The ninja and the apache were both great warriors. The apache was fierce but was not as stealthy as the ninja and could not compare with the martial arts the ninja mastered. The final factor that led to the ninja's victory was the fact that the apache's weapons were made of weaker matierial then the ninja's equipment. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors